Qig
This article is under construction, but you are free to edit if you please. Qig is a main protagonist in the series. He is one of Knux's good friends. He also lets several characters live in his house. He is one of the characters with most lines. Personality Qig is shown to be a hothead in most situations. He can also be pretty nice when it comes to doing something he enjoys. He also thinks that most people are morons. Appearance Qig is white in skin color and wears glasses. History S1E2 - Power Abusing Admins: Qig bans a "rule breaker" with an Energize Power Bar. S1E3 - The Car Trip: When Knux makes The Knux Mobile, Qig asks about Knux's other projects, but is told to shut up. As they continued to drive through the fields, they encountered cows, which Qig called "pirates". He then spots a duck(Elbow). S1E4 - The Clashing Episode: Qig says hi to Negu and calls him a moron for not having a credit card. S1E6 - The Great Mining Adventure - Part 1: Qig goes mining with Knux and FireSeraphim. When Knux hands Qig a shovel, the Worm appears. Qig found it lame that there were no bombs around. S1E7 - The Great Mining Adventure - Part 2: Qig leaves the mines when Knux decides to destroy the worm, but returns afterwards. S2E1 - Cat Food: Qig finds qigcats and punches Magibowser when he says they're lame. S2E2 - The Bill: Qig freaks out about the bill until Knux says that they shouldn't pay for it. S2E4 - When The Lights Go Out: Qig says hi to Magibowser and Ace eats the only light in the house. Qig then attempts to call Speedy so he can get them a candle. When Speedy tells him to stop calling, he realizes that Reghrhre has a light. When power is restored by Reghrhre, Qig decides to use him instead of paying the bill. S2E5 - The Summer Sun: Qig was on the balcony when Ace slid down it like a water slide. He called Ace a moron. S2E6 - The Legend Of Reghrhre: Qig calls Garro a pirate when he says that he has every rom in the world. He also calls him a moron when he falls on his computer. S2E7 - The Legend Of Reghrhre II: Qig tells the gang that he hasn't seen Reghrhre around. He hits DMF in the head with a hammer for saying "umad". S2E9 - Dazed And Confused: Qig tells FireSeraphim that it is 4:00 in the morning. S2E10 - Cowardly Dog: Qig finds a slab, and a scary guy wants it returned. When Qig is banned from posting in topics, the scary guy disappears. S2E11 - Lorddarko Vs. Magibowser: Qig tells a bus of 812 people that his house is better than theirs. Player9191 asks for directions to the museum and Qig tells him to get off his property. Qig accuses Magibowser of his house being invaded by 812 people. Qig breaks up the fight between Lorddarko and Magibowser. S2E13 - The Cookie Incident: Qig posts that he bans Reghrhre from posting in his topic, only to be banned by Garro. He calls Knux and DMF morons. S3E1 - The Dentist Disaster: Qig goes to the dentist only to find out that Ace is the dentist. He is smacked with a hammer and bleeds an awful lot, but he got his tooth out. Ace gives Qig a lollipop to ease the pain. He then becomes high from it. When the real dentist shows up, Qig responds by saying "Magical Pokemonz." He bans Ace from posting in his topics afterwards. S3E2 - Lovers United: Qig tells Reghrhre that someone is at the door for him. He asks Garro what the problem is. He kicks Magus out of his house. S3E3 - The Administrator Fight: Qig answers the door to find Skittlez at the door. When Skittlez asks Qig if he could play Wii, he responded saying "You'll break it". Qig then gets punced and gets a nosebleed.